role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kusanagi (NESTS)
|faction = SNK|category = KOF}} This version of '''Kusanagi '(草薙, Kusanagi) is the first incarnation of the character and debuted in the NESTS Saga, specifically The King of Fighters 2002. He is the non-canon version of Kusanagi as opposed to his canonical counterpart. About Kusanagi Kusanagi as a character entirely first appeared in the NESTS saga, although they are considered separate incarnations. Kusanagi is a unique doppelganger of Kyo that differentiates himself from the other clones, due to his appearance, personality and voice. History Creation Kusanagi was thought up as a NESTS experiment and a unique clone of Kyo Kusanagi, due to a strange relationship he has with K999, the final Kyo Kusanagi clone. (This introduction is, in fact, a homage to Akira, as K9999 and Kusanagi have the same voice actors as Tetsuo and Kaneda, respectively.) Kusanagi is created by cloning a random Kyo clone, and he was modified of his appearance, voice and personality. He was then given of the name "Kusanagi", the reasons why remaining unknown. Kusanagi was supposed to be further experimented on, but due to NESTS' dire situation he was finished and released at the last minute to be paired up with two regular Kyo clones, Kyo-1 and Kyo-2. Release As Kusanagi was released, he was partnered up with Kyo-1 and Kyo-2 because of their dire situation at the time. At that time, Kusanagi developed a borderline-rivalry with the final Kyo Kusanagi clone, K9999. It is unknown if this was intentional by NESTS. Because of his rushed release, Kusanagi was not well known to the opposing force of NESTS. Death After Zero's clone betrayed NESTS, he immediately took the action to kill Krizalid and neutralize all the Kyo clones. Kusanagi is killed from this neutralization attack. Revival Kusanagi is revived through unknown means, although it's theorized he was revived by Verse, who held every deceased fighter's soul from every past KOF arc into itself--and they were all released through its defeat. It is unknown where his whereabouts are. Appearance Kusanagi appears naturally identical to his source, Kyo. However, his skin is a chocolate brown (much like K' and Krizalid), his hair is a complete black and his outfit is a black recolor of Kyo's classic school uniform. Kusanagi's natural eye color is a dark brown, although at times it may glow to a scarlet red, or the entirety of his eyes may glow a burning crimson. Personality Like a vast majority of the Kyo clones, Kusanagi was very loyal to NESTS, thus making him evil. Kusanagi is considered to be much more evil and sinister than the regular Kyo clones. Like his canonical counterpart, he loves the intensity of the fight and the violence within it, and likes to spread destruction. However, unlike his canonical counterpart, Kusanagi does not entirely live to fight. Like most clones, he lives for NESTS. Kusanagi doesn't possess any of Kyo's personal memories, like most clones. Kusanagi is arrogant and overconfident much like the original Kyo, although his intensity to fight is prominent with great emotion, and is willing to fight to the death. In KOF 2002, he has a special intro against characters that use weapons in battle such as Chang Koehan, Choi Bounge, Billy Kane and Whip (save for Mai Shiranui and Malin, whom he is unaware that they use hidden weapons): "Temee! Sude de shoubu shiyagare!" (You (bastard)! Fight me with your bare hands!), which is also taken even further in Unlimited Match when fighting against almost anyone who wields weapons; this is also another Akira reference. This shows that Kusanagi heavily dislikes fighters who fight with weapons, degrading them as cowards and weaklings. He enjoys fighting hand-to-hand combat pyrokinetics, especially Kyo Kusanagi. Kusanagi has a burning hatred for him and desires to destroy him. Kusanagi apparently likes to make rivalries within his own comrades however, as K999 is one of them. Kusanagi also sports a wild side, as this is especially prominent in combat. Abilities |-|Kusanagi= Kusanagi *'Kusanagi Fighting Style' - Because of his memories, he knows the Kusanagi fighting style. *'Kenpo' - Because of his memories, he knows kenpo. *'Custom Fighting Style' - His custom fighting style is mostly Kyo's own, although it is somewhat customized and mixed up with his own additions and the kenpo techniques while sporting a brutal and violent side to his fighting style. *'Enhanced Strength' - Kusanagi is just as strong, if not slightly stronger than Kyo. *'Enhanced Speed' - Kusanagi is just as fast, if not slightly faster than Kyo. *'Kusanagi Pyrokinesis' - Because he's a clone of Kyo, Kusanagi can control the sacred Kusanagi flame. Kusanagi quickly managed to have a great degree of mastery over the flames, although it's not considered to be complete mastery. *'Razor Hand' - Kusanagi's hands are applied with so much force that he can use them to stab, slash or use them as weapons. Trivia * It has been theorized Kusanagi's experiment could be the result of NESTS releasing the evil within Kyo's heart which consumes a Kyo clone entirely, resulting them in an evil state. It's also theorized they experimented with the Kusanagi blood's "dark side" which was mentioned in one of the KOF drama CD's, and they managed to succeed in creating Kusanagi, the dark side of the Kusanagi blood. Category:Male Category:King of Fighters character Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Video Game Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Lawful Evil